


Lay All Your Love On Me

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Spn kink bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: After care, Deep Throating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, F/M, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Light breath play, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Switch Reader, Switch Sam, first time dominating, oral (both receiving), sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 02:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18401534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Reader gives Sam a chance to dominate her to release some pent up anger after a hunt gets him worked up.





	Lay All Your Love On Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for cheritzie on tumblr who wanted some Dom/Angry Sam  
> Spn kink bingo square filled: Aftercare

“Alright, that’s _it_  Sam. Come with me.” You huffed and got up from your chair and walked out of the library, stopping at the doorway to look back at the brunette. “Now.”

Sam stood up, brows knit in confusion, and followed you down the hall to your room. You closed the door after he entered and stepped up behind him, pulling off his jacket and tossing it on your desk. You let your hands run across his broad shoulders, feeling his muscles tense and relax under your fingers. Sam’s breath hitched as you worked at the knots.

“Y/n…”

“Hush, Sam. You’ll get to talk all you want soon enough, right now, just listen.”

You let up from digging into his shoulder blades and walked around to face him. He groaned at the loss of your touch but kept quiet at the look you shot him. You considered him for a second, noting the anger just visible under the lust that was beginning to darken his eyes. Yes, he definitely needed what you had planned for him tonight.

“ _ _You__ , my sweet Sammy, have been in a pissy mood ever since we got back from that hunt.” You stepped in closer to Sam and rested a palm on his flannel covered chest. “You haven’t been able to shake that anger like you usually do. But I’ve got an idea on how to help you with that.”

Sam looked down at you, eyes questioning as you unbuttoned his shirt and ran your hands over the expanse of skin now bare to you. He knew better than to talk after be told not to; normally he might push at your buttons just to see what would happen, but tonight he really was curious to see just what you had in mind. So he kept quiet as you pushed the plaid shirt off his shoulders and took his hand. You lead him over to the bed and urged him to sit on the edge. Soon as he was settled, you sank to your knees in front of him.

“Tonight, I’m gonna let you have your way with me, Sam. Ah, ah..shush.” You leveled him with a look as he gaped down at you. You pushed his legs apart enough to fit between them and reached for his belt, undoing the buckle before resuming your explanation. “You need this, a way to let out all that pent up frustration, so use me. Take your anger out on me, Sam, let me give you the release you really need. I trust you not to go too far.”

You popped the button of his jeans, looking up at him to gauge his reaction. Sam looked at you in shock; you were offering up the control you usually held during these moments, moments that were about more than just passion and sex. He swallowed hard and his eyes softened in awe as you quirked an eyebrow up at him in question, waiting for his nod before tugging at his pants. He lifted his hips enough for you to pull down the denim, boxers dragging over his growing erection with them.

He groaned softly as you tossed the clothes aside, his hand cupping your chin to pull you up to him. His lips crashed to yours and his hand snaked from your chin to tangle in your hair, tugging gently. When you finally needed air, you let your head loll back, baring your neck to his ministrations.

“You can speak now, you know. Tell me what you want, Sam. Tell me what you need.”

“Fuck, baby.” Sam nipped his way along your jaw, up to your ear. “Wanna feel that sweet mouth wrapped around my cock, sweetheart.”

“Mm, as you wish, Sir.”

Sam moaned at the title and bit at your neck before pulling back. He looked down at you, hazel barely visible around his lust-blown pupils as you knelt back on your heels. You smirked back at him as you took him in hand, his cock twitching at your touch. You leaned forward and licked a stripe up his length, your tongue teasing around the tip before looking back up at him.

“This what you want, Sir?”

“Oh, fuck, yes. Shit, you have no idea what hearing you call me that makes me want to do to you.”

“Really, __Sir__? Well then, why don’t you tell me, __Sir__?”

You took him into your mouth, earning another groan as Sam let himself fall back against the bed, his hand winding tighter in your hair.

“Fuck, baby girl, wanna fuck pretty little mouth of yours. Ah, you take my cock so well.” Sam bucked into the heat of your mouth as you bobbed up and down on his thick length. “Feels so fucking good. I..oh, fuck. Shit!”

You grinned around his girth as you relaxed your throat and took him in further, not stopping until your nose brushed against the sprinkle of tawny curls around his pelvis. His hand kept your head still as thrust up into your mouth, moans of pleasure rumbling in his chest.

“Shit, baby, that’s it. God damn, love seeing you like this, taking every inch of me so fucking deep.”

You whimpered around him, his words ramping up your arousal and making you try to clamp your thighs together in search of friction. You let him tug and push at your head, letting him guide you up and down his cock, a spurt of pre-cum coating your tongue as he started to get close. It wasn’t long before Sam pulled you off of him, the hunter sitting up to stare down at you, a glint of wolfish mischief in his eyes.

“Fuck, you’re being too good for me to finish so soon. Need you naked beneath me, need to feel that tight pussy.”

“Yessir”, you slurred out as you licked your lips. “How does Sir want his baby girl?”

Sam tugged you to your feet, his hands sending shivers to your core as he ghosted over your skin. He looked up at you from the bed and it was like you could see the shift within him as he stepped fully into the role of being the one in charge.

“Strip for me, y/n. Wanna see that pretty, wet cunt.”

You wasted no time in pulling off your t-shirt and stepping out of your jeans. You teased him just a bit as you unclasped your bra with a smirk, letting the straps fall slowly down your arms before you let it drop to the floor. Sam growled and pulled you to him suddenly, his fingers gripping your hips just tight enough to elicit a moan from you as he maneuvered you on his lap.

“Thought you were gonna do as I say tonight, baby girl?”

“I am, Sir.”

“Did I say to tease me like that? Hmm?”

“No, Sir”, you moaned as he ran a finger over your cloth-covered folds, the fabric damp with the evidence of your arousal. “Sorry, Sa-Sir. Thought you’d want a bit of a show, is all.”

Sam bit your shoulder at your slip up as he slipped a long finger beneath your panties, his touch stoking the fire in your belly.

“Fuck, so wet already baby girl. Is all that for me?”

“Yes, Sir. Always for you.”

“Wanna taste that sweet pussy.” Sam growled and before you knew it, he had you laid out on your back, your head resting against the pillows as he settled between your legs. His hands gripped at the sides of your panties and ripped the fabric off you. “Fuck y/n/n, so fucking beautiful.”

He dipped his head between your legs and you keened as his tongue delved between your folds. As he worked his tongue over you, his hand roamed up your torso to cup your breast. He rolled the nipple between two calloused fingers and you arched into his touch.

“Sam…Sir, please.”

Sam ignored your title faux pas and clamped his lips over your clit, his shoulder nudging your legs further apart to give him room to slip a finger into your core. He soon lifted his head up to look at you, lips glistening with your slick as his finger pumped within you.

“Gotta get you ready for me, baby girl. Fuck, you’re always so tight. Gonna choke my cock with this tight cunt, aren’t you baby girl?”

You moaned out a wordless agreement, hips pushing down against his hand. Sam leaned over you and crushed his lips to yours, your taste heady on his tongue. He explored your mouth as he worked you open, a second finger soon joining the first. He broke the kiss to lave a trail of nips and tugs down your body, stopping to pay further attention to your taut nipple, teeth and tongue sending little shocks through every nerve.

“Sir, please, fuck, please. Gonna come, so close…”

You whimpered as Sam withdrew his fingers, leaving you right at the edge of climax. Before you could protest, he gripped you by the hips and flipped you over. You let out a squeal of pleasure as he manhandled you onto your hands and knees beneath him.

“Not yet, baby girl. You don’t get to come till I say, got that?”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

His hand ran over the curve of your ass, one finger slipping down between your folds to further tease you. He leaned over you, catching your earlobe between his teeth before soothing it with his tongue.

“Your Depo shot current baby girl? Wanna fill you up so bad.”

“Just got it last week, Sir. Please, wanna feel you, please Sir.”

You pushed back on his finger, seeking friction, only for him to remove it from your wet heat. Sam sat up on his knees and you felt the tip of his thick cock nudging at your entrance. You let out a small whine at his teasing as he slowly eased his length into you. He sank deeper within you until his hips were flush against your ass.

“Oh, fuck, baby girl. You feel so good. Fuck, I wanna wreck this cunt so bad.”

“Told you Sir, use me. Fuck me hard.”

“Shit, y/n. You chosen a safe word, or you just gonna use mine?” Sam gave a shallow thrust of his hips as you adjusted to his size. “What’s the word, baby girl?”

“Kale, Sir.”

Sam growled at your choice of safe word, hearing the smirk in your voice. He snapped his hips roughly and gripped tight at your waist.

“Oh, baby girl’s got jokes, huh? Poughkeepsie not good enough for you, sweetheart, or are you testing me on purpose? Getting me riled up so I give you what you want?”

Each sentence was punctuated with a hard thrust into your dripping cunt. You moaned as he set a punishing pace, his fingers digging into your flesh hard enough to bruise. You knew he was finally letting his anger out, translating that pent up rage into sharp thrusts and growls of pleasure and need.

“Fucking little cock-slut aren’t you, baby girl? Taking my big cock so well, so fucking needy.” Sam ran a hand up your back, fingers tangling in your hair and tugging your head back just enough to send a shock of pleasure to your core. His emotional restraints were falling away and you reveled in it, the domme in you daring you to push back and meet him, thrust for thrust. “Shit, needy little thing aren’t you, baby girl? Wanting me to fuck this cunt like this. Tell me, y/n. Tell me whose little slut you are.”

“Yours, Sir. All yours. Oh, fuck. Feels so good, Sir. Harder, please Sir. Fill me with your cum. Wanna feel you let go of everything.”

You felt his cock swell within you and knew he was getting close. His hand moved to the back of your neck, his grip tightening painfully around your throat. He slammed into you, his free hand sliding around your waist to seek out your clit. You choked out a moan as his thumb circled your nub furiously, struggling to hold back your fast-approaching orgasm as he had ordered.

“Shit, ‘m close, baby girl. So close. Tap twice if you need me to stop, y/n. Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this.” His pace faltered as his climax closed in on him, his hand clenching slightly around your throat. “Wanna feel you come on my cock. Fuck, I can feel how close you are. You’re being such a good girl for me, waiting like I told you. Soon baby girl, oh fuck, soon.”

Sam gave your neck one last squeeze before his grip relaxed, his hand moving back to your hair. He groaned as he pumped into you, the sound of skin meeting skin filling the air. He changed his angle slightly and you yelped as his cock hit that sweet spot deep within you, pushing you ever closer to that forbidden edge.

“Please, Sir. Let me come. Need to…please.”

“Fuck, say my name, y/n. Wanna hear you scream my name as you come. Now, sweetheart, come for me.”

His words were all it took to send you spiraling into one of the best orgasms you’d ever had. His name ripped its way out of your throat as you came around him. Sam thrust into you twice more before he stilled, ropes of hot cum filling your womb. Your name spilled from his lips in a rough growl, surrounded by rumblings of praise and filth. His fingers soothed over your heated, shuddering skin as he rocked you through your climax.

“Fuck, y/n. So good, you were such a good girl for me.” His words came on panted breaths as he slid out of you carefully. “Thank you, sweetheart. Oh fuck, thank you so much.”

You groaned out a garbled response as Sam eased you onto your back, resting your head against the pillows. He got up from the bed and disappeared from the room for a moment as you caught your breath. Your limbs felt like jelly from the exertion you’d put them through, but you couldn’t care less. You could see why he liked it so much when you dominated him; the pleasure that came from knowing you’d given your partner everything they needed. He came back soon enough, a damp washcloth in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

He held the water up to your lips, smiling down at you as you sipped at it. The cool water was a welcome relief as it soothed your raw throat. After you finished half the glass, he set it down on the bedside table and moved to clean you up. His hands were soft and gentle as he wiped between your thighs, taking care of you as you so often did for him. He bent over you and placed a kiss just above your mound before tossing aside the washcloth and climbing back into the bed.

You snuggled into his tall frame as he wrapped his arms around you, fingers tracing over your flushed skin. Sam nuzzled his nose into the crook of your neck as your heart beat returned to normal under his calming touch. You angled your head back to look up at him.

“All better, baby?”

“Much, y/n. Thank you.” Sam kissed you sweetly, just a gentle brushing of the lips. “You were right, I needed that. Thank you for letting me take control tonight.”

“Sam, you never have to be afraid to ask for what you need. You know that right?”

“I know, but I don’t always know what it is that I need. Not like you do; sometimes you know me better than I know myself. I love you so much, y/n.”

“I love you too, Sam. More than anything. I’ll always make sure you get what you need, even if you don’t know you need it yet. Now, get some sleep, baby. Later, it’s my turn.”


End file.
